


All Tied Up

by SpicyPoliceman



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, At first ;), F/M, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Loss of Innocence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader is 18, Riding, by 6 years, for both parties in a sense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPoliceman/pseuds/SpicyPoliceman
Summary: David finds himself in an unfortunate situation, but thank goodness you’re there to help, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bone apple tit, my fellow rats. Enjoy the filth.

     “So exactly _how_ long can you keep him off our ass?” Max crossed his arms and leaned on the door to the counselor’s cabin.

     “Not sure. As long as I can, I guess. Most likely until tomorrow morning.”

     “Well whatever you’re gonna do, it better work.” He flicked the key to the cabin into the air and you fumbled to catch it. “Go fucking nuts, weirdo.”

     You watched as he went to meet Neil and Nikki by the tents and discuss an escape plan by lantern light. Honestly, you weren’t sure if it was the best idea to let those kids just run off like this. Though you did understand why they would want to leave. After all, it wasn’t exactly your idea to be at Camp Campbell either. Your parents suggested that you keep yourself busy during summer with something that could "help the community". In other words, they wanted you to get a summer job. So you dug around the old classifieds and found a counselor position at Camp Campbell.

     Shrugging, you turned the doorknob and peeked into the cabin. To be blunt, you made a deal with Max that if he and his friends managed to tie and blindfold David to a bed and leave you two alone for a few hours, you’d buy them some time to make a break for it early the next day, if that’s what they wanted to use the time for. The kid was a bit perturbed and cautious about your request, but boy did he stick to the agreement. Sure as the night was dark, David was tied securely to a bed with his yellow handkerchief/shirt over his eyes. He was struggling to free his wrists which were tied to the bed frame behind him, muttering a few words of frustration, but Max did quite a good job at making it a secure fit. And even better, Gwen had been out for the day and would be again the next, meaning there’ll be a very good chance you wouldn’t be interrupted or disturbed by anyone.

     So why would you arrange for something like this in the first place? Well, you had your eye on David for a while now. Although the campers didn’t enjoy his activities or regiments, you thought he was actually very warmhearted and goofy and motivated – you thought his positive enthusiasm was endearing. And to say that he was easy on the eyes was an understatement in your opinion. He was much taller than you, and his eyes were always kind and as green as the trees. The fact that he was also 6 years older than you and your co-worker didn’t even faze you as much as it should have; hell, maybe it even attracted you. He became the primary reason why you looked forward to the day. So all in all, you liked him – _a lot_.

     Hearing the door creak open, David perked up from the bed, looking blindly from behind his handkerchief, "Uh, hello?”

     You spoke as you came up next to him, "Yeah, I'm here, David. What happened to you…?"

     He gave a sigh of relief as his head plopped back down on the pillow, "Oh, thank goodness you’re here, Y/N! I was just takin’ a nap a few minutes ago before saying goodnight to you guys and when I woke up, I just…found myself tied up here…wherever _here_ is. Y-ya' mind helping me out?"

     You held a hand over your mouth to stifle your giggle, "This is the counselor’s cabin, sir. And of course I'll help you out."

 

     David smiled widely, "Thanks a bunch, kiddo!" He was glad someone came around. If it hadn’t been for you, he could’ve been stuck there for the whole night - maybe even a good portion of next morning! At this time of day, he was supposed to be checking up on the campers and taking one last roll call before they went to sleep– not tied to a bed!  Yes, he was guilty for taking a nap during work hours but the other night and the ones after had been exhausting.

     He waited as he heard the bed springs creak, feeling your body reach over to the ropes around his wrists. David was expecting to feel your hands work at untying them, but he felt no such movement. That was odd. You were still on the bed, but…He was about to speak up when he felt your hand gently touch his cheek and he winced slightly at the sudden and rather intimate contact. He stammered with a nervous smile, "Uh, is everything o-! “ He was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing themselves against the base of his neck. “Ah – Y-Y/N, w-what’re you doing?!”

     A shiver ran down his spine as you spoke softly and lowly into his ear, “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted me to help you?"

     He stuttered with heat rising to his cheeks, " _Y-yes_ , but I meant help me get out of these ropes!"

     "Shh, don't worry. I'll take care of you." David could hear the grin in your voice as you pressed a kiss to his jawline. Oh, this can’t be good. He tried to move his body away, but you’d already straddled and pinned his hips in place and his wrist were still tied above his head. He was growing exceedingly anxious; his heart starting to beat faster. He was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Why were you doing this? This was completely wrong and forbidden- you were his _co-worker_! You couldn't possibly be planning to take it as far as he thought...

      "Y/N, y-you’ve got to stop, we really… _really_ can't be doing this! I can’t even begin to tell you how many rules you’ll break-“

     "To hell with the rules, David.  It'll be our little secret, okay?" He trembled as your breath ghosted over his lips. He couldn’t argue back when you finally pressed your lips over his in an eager yet tentative kiss. He was too stunned and frightened to respond immediately; that small bit of resolve was still hanging tightly on the ledge at the back of his mind. He felt your hand move up to his hair to run your fingers through and give the occasionally tug. When you swiped your tongue over his bottom lip, he struggled to buck you off of him, but every time he did your butt would rub against his crotch and each little touch forced him to stifle a moan.

     Sensing that you may have been growing impatient with his slight resistance and unresponsiveness, he felt your other hand come down to stroke the uncanny, growing bulge in his shorts to force a muffled gasp, giving your tongue entrance. The pooling, buzzing sensation in his lower half and the way your lips and tongue melded with his was starting to deteriorate his reason and drive his mind into loops. David involuntarily tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He strained a whimper between your lips as your hands went under his shirt to caress his lean chest, finger tips brushing against his nipples. This was not good. This was certainly not good. He can’t be enjoying this. _He shouldn’t._

 

     “Nngh…Y-Y/N…mmmh, wait-“ You readjusted yourself on his lap and you felt your ass press against something hard. Just as you made contact, David gave a shuddering gasp and arched his back. You smiled. _Bingo._

     "You've been asking me to stop, but something tells me otherwise. I also have a hunch that you've really been needing to blow off steam lately." He tensed up and froze for a moment. "Let’s just say that I’m sort of an insomniac and you forgot to close the cabin windows one night." You teased and reached down to lightly touch his now obvious clothed erection. He winced and gasped, raising his hips ever so slightly.

     "Y-you mean, you saw-"

     "Mhhm, and you, sir, looked and _sounded_ really good that night." You chuckled and moved lower on his body to hold his thighs apart. You glanced up at him again just to cherish the moment before you give him his (most-likely) first blow-job. You could see that he was trembling, his chest rising and falling with his now labored breaths. His cheeks were flushed a cute red and his mouth hung open slightly. You pondered for a moment before deciding that you wanted him to see you. You wanted to give him a good show. You moved to untie his handkerchief from around his eyes and your heart skipped for a second when you saw how glazed and half-lidded his bright, forest green eyes had grown. He was horny- no doubt about it. Placing his handkerchief on the night stand, you resumed your position between his thighs, “Thought you’d want to see this.”

     You slowly pulled down the zipper to his shorts, watching as he averted his gaze and bit his lip. You yourself even hesitated for a split second. You’d never given a blow job before in your life. You’d seen videos and maybe read some books, but that’s as far as your experience went. You hoped your first would be good enough for him as you. Pushing his shorts down to his knees, you giggled at his boxers. How cute. They had pine trees printed on them. You hooked your fingers around the waistband and finally freed his member. Your breath caught in your throat. Nothing really _did_ prepare you for the real thing, huh? You may not have experience, but you were sure he was comparably of good size. You blinked and licked your lips. 

     Before you could touch him, David spoke quietly with a husky tone, "H-hold on, Y/N, wha-what if someone comes in o-or hears us?" 

     “You don't need to worry about any of that. The campers should be asleep by now, the windows are closed, and the door is locked.” With that, you turned your attention back to the needy thing in front of you. You glanced at David and saw that he was tight lipped with anticipation and his hands were balled into fists. Wetting your lips again, you brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and went to press light kiss to the swollen head of his cock. You heard him groan deeply and crane his head back into the pillow. Hmm. He really was sensitive. You keep your hands firmly on his thighs to keep them from bucking his dick into your mouth as you took more of it in. In a matter of seconds, you had him squirming and whining underneath you- and you haven't even taken half of his length past your lips. Remembering to hollow out your cheeks, you steadily went deeper and deeper.Soon, you were bobbing your head and dragging your tongue over the tip. David, unable to suppress his moans, was an absolute mess. 

     "Hnng...a-aahh...Y/N...! Oh god...oh god..." He started to mutter and chant your name. You tried to take him in as far as you could to hit the tip of his cock to the back of your throat because every time you did he would squirm and cry. Every sound he made went straight through your heart and made your sex throb. God, you haven't noticed it but you were already wet. With your mouth still moving around his member, you shifted to unzip and push off your jeans. You snaked your hand down to press them against your clothed pussy, moaning around David's cock as you rubbed yourself through your underwear. The vibrations of your moans sent jolts up his spine and he looked back down at you. His own heart could have stopped right then and there. Holy moly, you were _touching yourself_   as you had your mouth around _his dick_. He felt the heat in the room shoot up as he shut his eyes and whimpered,"Y/N, please, gahh, p-please, I'm so close..." And just like that, your lips left his dick with a soft, wet pop. He almost groaned in frustration. 

     “Oh, I can't have you cum just yet. Not when we still have the main course.” You said eagerly as you slipped out of your underwear, your naked pussy hovering just above his throbbing cock. Licking your lips, you sat back on his lap to rub your moist lips over his length. David began to pull at the ropes around his wrists again. 

     “W-wait, Y/N, y-you’re still a virgin, aren’t you? Oh my god, p-please reconsider this! T-this is going too far!”

     You leaned forward to kiss his cheek, and you felt the tip of his cock press against your opening, “I’ve already decided that I want you to be my first so I’m not just gonna let this opportunity pass. Not when I have you like this. Come on, don't you feel how wet and ready I am for you, Davey?” You watched his helpless expression as you began to sink down on his dick. He sucked in a shaky breath and struggled with the rope around his wrists as he saw the tip of his member slip into your moist lips, eyes wide with panic and reluctant arousal. Biting his lips to suppress his loud moans, he craned his head on the pillow and fought the urge to buck up into you as your warmth slowly and tortuously engulfed his cock.

     You bit your lip and quivered as tears welled up in the corner of your eyes. He was bigger than you expected, and it felt like you were being split in half. Fuck, it _hurt_. But you already came so far, you couldn't stop now. Letting out a shaky breath, you pressed on slowly but surely.

     Through his blind pleasure, David saw your pained expression and managed to collect his thoughts to ask with labored breaths, “Y-Y/N, please, for your own safety, gah…hnng…g-get off of me!” He whined breathlessly and peered up at you with pleading eyes, “I-I don’t want you t-to hurt yourself…”

     “David I couldn’t give a fuck about pain! Mmm, all I can think of right now is your hot dick finally inside me~.” You sighed when you finally sat yourself to the hilt of his cock, leaning down to nibble his earlobe and panting heavily as you tried to further accustom yourself to his dick. You rested your head on his shoulder for a moment and wiggled your hips. “A-aah…David… _shit_ , you feel so good inside me…” You felt his hips hitch and his cock stiffen. “But you do like it, don’t you, baby?”

     He took a few seconds, but he admitted silently and shamefully, “Y-yeah…but-”

    You felt your heart soar. You smiled widely and caught his lips in a quick and wet kiss, “Oh, David, I love you so much~. Just let me show that to you.” You grinned mischievously and, having adjusted to his size already, began to ride and bounce on him at a rapidly increasing pace.

     “Nngh! Agh- oh _fuck_! Y/N- god, y-you're too fast! Aggh! S-slow down...!” David gave a sharp cry. The overwhelming sensation of your pussy suddenly rubbing vigorously all around his cock was nearly driving him mad. Every single movement of your insides rubbing against his dick sent jolts up his spine and skips to his heart. You felt so amazing and heavenly around him. He began to lose himself. Your smile grew. You could see the haze in his beautiful green eyes. He seemed so lost in you, that he hasn't even realized he slipped a curse.

     “T-that’s one for the swear jar, camp man.” You laughed breathlessly and watched him eagerly as he moved his head to the side and panted harshly, completely ridden with pleasure. Every sound you heard – his rough groans and gasps and whimpers, the wet slapping of your skin, the creaking of the mattress- it all aroused you to no end. You just couldn’t believe you finally had him writhing underneath you. You had to sit up and just revel in the moment. David, having not the heart to look up into your eyes now, was stuck looking helplessly mesmerized by the sight of your moist pussy bouncing on his dick. You could see that his lovely evergreen pupils were blown wide and completely glazed over. His soft reddish brown locks were tousled from your pulling and ruffling. The skin of his stomach and chest that peeked from underneath his shirt glistened with a thin sheen of sweat under the soft lamp light. You’d never dreamed he’d look so undeniably _sexy_ when being fucked.

     It wasn’t long until it seemed he’d given up resisting because his hips were starting to thrust upwards to meet yours, desperate for new angles. The room became too hot for your shirt and you lifted it off, throwing it wantonly on the floor. Fortunately, you hadn't planned on wearing a bra. Fully exposed, you looked back down at him and found that he was watching you like you were some goddess. You mewled as you gyrated your hips, occasionally grinding down to shove his cock as deep as you could make it go. You leaned down to press your lips to his jawline and rub his shoulder, giving a high pitched mewl as his dick hit that special button along your walls. You unconsciously turned your attention to his neck, nibbling at the skin and occasionally biting down hard enough to draw a few specks of blood.

     “Aggh- nnh, Y-Y/N, I’m close, I-I can’t handle anymore! I’m so close. _Please_ , at least pull out, pull out-!“ He’d gathered up the last bits of reason in his clouded mind. He could tell you were close too- your muscles twitching around his dick.

     You chuckled and leaned down to lick his earlobe, “I don’t think so~.” You only went faster and harder, your rhythm growing erratic. “Come on, David, cum inside me. Fill me up! I’m all yours and no one else’s!"

     “No, no, stop it! H-haahng, I-I shouldn’t-!” He trembled beneath you but he couldn’t resist- despite being smaller than him, you had him pinned by the hips, and with his arms were still bound - there was nothing he could do to stop you. Feeling yourself unwind, you caught his lips and muffled his loud, surprised cry as you tightened and quivered around him. He panted heavily and whined as your walls continued to convulse around him, milking his cock. And as if a rope went slack, you collapsed on top of his chest, fluids leaking from your core. You both laid there, still connected and tangled in limbs, for what seemed to be forever to regain your breath. Your bodies were spent. 

 

     After what felt like ages, you glanced up at him and saw the red marks you left all over his neck. Suddenly the weight of the entire situation caught up to you. "Um…s-sorry about…all that, “ you gestured to his neck, “Oh, geez, David...you must hate me." You gathered the strength to push yourself up and work on untying him. In a few seconds, you freed his arms from the ropes, "I-I should've taken your feelings into account-"

     "I-it's alright, Y/N. I….I just hope…you won’t regret anything by tomorrow…,” He drawled as he cast his gaze aside and rubbed his wrists, sounding and looking completely exhausted. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I-I should have tried harder to stop you.”

     You frowned, “David, I wouldn’t do this with just anyone, okay? I wouldn’t regret this. I love what you do for this camp. I-I _really_ admire you. Even though the others…might not, I'm enjoying my time working here. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t too thrilled about at first, but you made my time here worthwhile. I-I know it wouldn't be fair after what I did and I know I don't deserve it, but if you can, can you at least consider my feelings and think about it?” When you looked back at him, you could tell he was still conflicted. You were worried he would tell you leave and end everything right then and there, but then he smiled sweetly and pulled you in for a hug.

     “Y/N, you are a real thorn in my side...but since you are my number one, I will." 

     He kissed your forehead and you sighed comfortably as you rested your head on his chest. “Thanks, David. Do you mind if I stay here with you for the night?”

     “W-we should maybe…clean up first.”

     "Hmm...how do you feel about round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to the filth that you just read, I watched the Miles vs. Chips video and couldn't help but imagine David struggling to open an innocuous bag of chips.


End file.
